


Maybe it Could be Ours- Book 2

by Suphomie



Series: This is My town [2]
Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Unhealthy Relationships, chimera pack, ghost riders, hearing impared Stiles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-09
Updated: 2018-07-09
Packaged: 2019-06-07 16:23:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15223055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suphomie/pseuds/Suphomie
Summary: Stiles is trapped in the abandoned shell of the sheriffs station, while Scott, Lydia, and Malia are trapped at the Stilinski house.(This was written in January 2017)





	Maybe it Could be Ours- Book 2

The sheriffs station doesn't have electricity, only the alarm works. The only lights illuminating the place are the sunlight and a couple of lanterns. There are three ghost riders outside, circling the building, Stiles concludes as he stares out the window of his fathers offiice.

Stiles glances through the window to the other side of the station. Theo is getting dressed just outside the door where his box of clothes lies on top of Parrishes old desk. Stiles watches as he pulls a shirt over his bare chest. Theo's eyes meet his.

"Don't try and leave," Theo says from the next room, running a brush through his messy, bed hair. He drops the brush down onto the desk, and lightly threatens "I don't want you to get hurt, but they won't hesitate."

Stiles rolls his eyes at the vague threat, not feeling that threatened at all. The worst the ghost riders have ever done to him was hit him with a lasso. It wasn't too bad. Walking through the door, he says, "No chimeras anymore?" 

Theo pulls a black coat over his body, saying, "No. I'm afraid you might lock them in a shed," he snaps, annoyed. Stiles crosses his arms and leans against the doorway. He observes Theo for a moment until Theo's head snaps to him.

"What?" The chimera asks. Usually if Theo caught Stiles looking at him in the past, he'd smirk, and make some smart ass comment. But he's angry, even if he's trying not to show it. Stiles looks him up and down again. 

"I'm just.." Stiles sighs. He doesn't know why he's even bringing this up, but the curiosity has been gnawing at him since he woke up, "wondering why we haven't talked about what happened."

Yesterday they'd just simply drove to the sheriffs station without a word. Then when they got there, Theo simply instructed Stiles to get some sleep. Now it's near sunset, and Stiles is confused as to why Theo hasn't brought this up yet.

Theo's bubble of pretending that what happened didn't seems to burst in that moment. He leans against Parrish's desk and snaps, "you wanna talk about it- fine. Talk."

Stiles swallows, looking at the ground briefly. "You know why I did it, Theo." He says. He doesn't know why he's trying to justify his actions. He had a perfectly good reason to do what he did.

"Yeah," Theo grits out, "because you want me dead. Because I'm so horrible to you, right?"

"Dont pretend that you're innocent," Stiles snaps back, uncrossing his arms, fists forming at his side, "we both know what you did. You're turning people into chimeras. You're a psychopath."

Theo only shrugs. "I may be," he admits casually, as if he didn't mind being called a psychopath, "but I never hurt you. I've done a lot to make you happy- I even let Scott live, and I haven't even heard a thank you."

Stiles narrows his eyes. "A thank you?" He asks indignantly. Theo crosses his buff arms over his chest, waiting for Stiles to continue. "You want a thank you for letting an innocent person live? Well, thanks, Theo, thank you so very much for being a decent human being."

"You're _very_ lucky I like you, Stiles," Theo repeats the same sentiment from last night, "because I wouldn't have just killed Scott. I would've made him suffer." He says the last words with a very vicious intensity.

Stiles swallows, and asks angrily, "why do you hate him so much?!"

Theo visibly tenses at the question. He looks away quickly, zipping up his coat, and letting out a gruff cough. "He's a pest," he answers after a beat, regaining his composier, "and I hate the altruistic crap. No one can be _that_ good of a person."

Stiles narrows his eyes, suspecting that there's more to that answer. He opens his mouth to press on, but Theo interupts him by saying, "I've gotta get going, try and get some sleep, will you? You're gonna become nocternal if you stay up another night."

"Where are they?" Stiles asks desperatly, taking a step foward. 

Theo swallows. He turns back to Stiles and says, "Your house. Lydia's there too, her throats fine. I told you I wouldn't hurt them. I keep my promises."

Stiles leans against the side of the door. "Am I supposed to trust you?" He asks, crossing his arms.

Theo looks to the far wall, where pictures of families are hung. All families that Theo has torn apart by killing the deputies all those months ago. Theo glances at the floor, then back to Stiles. "Who else do you have but me?" He asks. Stiles looks him up and down again. Then looks away.

"I'm not trying to ruin your life," Theo says, sounding regretful, "I just want you to see what I see."

"Yeah and what the hell do you see?" Stiles asks, head snapping to him. 

"I see a world where I get what I want, and you get to be by my side." Stiles rolls his eyes, but Stiles continues, "Do you have any idea what I could give you? I can give you _power_ ," Stiles looks away, "Don't you want to be powerful, Stiles?"

Stiles swallows. "Power is overrated."

"Keep telling yourself that," Theo says. He takes a step towards Stiles, knocking a chair out of his way aggressivley, "but remember this- keeping your friends alive is a favor. So eventually, I'm gonna want to be repayed."

Stiles narrows his eyes. "Are you threatening me?"

"Not a threat," Theo says, "it's a gift. That I'm willing to just hand to you. Think about it, okay?"

And with that, Theo leaves the sheriffs station, slamming the glass doors behind him. Stiles' hands turn to fists. Jesus, what has he gotten himself into?

  


**Author's Note:**

> Ok, so obviously it’s been FOREVER since I updated this series, but I actually found this saved in my notes! So I figured might as well post it... really don’t know if I’ll keep updating this, but please feel free to let me know if that would interest you and if so PLEASE leave a comment with ideas for future chapters because I don’t know where I would take this. If not, I probably won’t continue. Thanks! :)


End file.
